Runo's Alter Ego
by Heavengiver16
Summary: After Dan's departure, Runo becomes a singer; a vocaloid known as Hatsune Miku. When Dan meets her alter ego for the first time, he instantly becomes entranced. Will Dan know her secrets? Will Runo be able to face Dan? And will they finally be together? DanXRuno.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah! A brand new story. My first crossover. I had to write about this.__ In this story, Hatsune Miku is a real person, not a hologram. Also, Julie works in her café and the bakugan is there to add humor. That means no battles! Sorry for people who were expecting it.__ Enjoy! And now, rolling…wait! The disclaimer!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. If I did, this would be a movie.**  
_

**Third Person POV**

Crowds of people were cheering as the concert began to start. Backstage, a girl was talking with her parents.

"Mom, I'll be fine." She said. Her mom shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean the last concert, you nearly mess up. I just want you to do your best. After all, you wanted to be an idol, Runo."

Runo smiled. "Don't worry. There's just something on my mind." She went and hugged her parents.

"Well, I'm up." She turned to see her parents' waves at her before going on.

The music began as she took her position.

_In Bayview_

A boy with brown hair, a plain red jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers jumped out of a boat.

"We're home, Drago." He said. A red ball perched on his shoulder. "Indeed we are, Dan."

_Back at the concert_

"Thank you everyone for coming! Hope to see you soon." Runo shouted as millions of people started screaming.

**Runo's POV**

I stared out at the audience. They were all cheering for me. It felt good.

"We love you, Hatsune Miku." I smiled. My name is Runo Misaki, if you hadn't already know. I decided to pursue a singing career after my friend, Dan, left without a reason. Personally, I thought I wouldn't make it in show business, but my parents discovered my secret book (not cool to me) and were amazed by my song lyrics. I wouldn't tell them what inspired my songs; it's too painful. Anyway, I have been doing this for six months.

My name? Well, I wanted a name that is completely off from my real one, so after brainstorming many ideas, Julie decided Hatsune Miku. It was wonderful, and had a good ring to it. The reason to disguise my name? I didn't want people to know who I was, mainly because of invasion of privacy, but also I didn't want the former brawlers, except Julie, to interfere with my life anymore. They all remind me of Dan...

I sighed as I went backstage. My parents went up to me and congratulated me.

"Darling, that was your best performance yet." I smiled. It was tiring, but it's also fun.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad. You're the best." They returned a smile, and we headed our way out of the building for fresh air.

_The next day_

**Dan's POV**

"Mom, I'm going!" I said as I ran down the stairs. My mom shouted her usual statement,

"Be home before dinner."

I guess some things never change.

It's been a year since I last set foot here. I missed this place. And speaking of missing, I missed my friends.

My bike sped through the streets, the wind blowing against me. Drago jumped on my shoulder.

"So, Dan, what are you going to do first?" I glanced at him.

"Well, might as well drop by Julie's café." I answered as I turned my bike to head to said location.

**Runo's POV**

I'm sitting at Julie's café, taking a break and sipping a chocolate shake. Julie comes up to me.

"Hi, Runo! How's the shake?" She asked. I gave a thumb up.

"Great, Julie." Then, she lean closer.

"Hey Runo, did you hear that Dan's back? It's going to be harder to keep your secret, considering that you're doing a concert here." I froze at Dan's name. Why did he have to come back? And I got over him, too.

"I know Julie, but I will do anything to keep him from finding out." Julie gave me a smile before heading off to serve other people.

Let me tell you, the only people who know my status is my parents and Julie. Julie can amazingly keep a secret, considering that no one knows my alter ego.

I sat there thinking, "What am I going to do?" when I heard my name being called by the last person I needed to see.

"Hey, Runo," shouted Dan.

I turned. He has certainly gotten taller. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red jacket partly zipped and blue jeans.

I gave a small blush and looked away. God, stop it! Ignore him!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Runo, not going to say hi to me?" he asked. I tensed for a second before saying,

"Leave me alone!"

I quickly finished my shake, paid for it, and left. I didn't want to see him, especially today. I have to prepare for my concert.

**Dan's POV**

What's wrong with Runo? She didn't even say hi, much less looked at me. Did I do something wrong? Drago appeared next to me.

"Well, Dan, what did you do this time?" I could imagine him smirking at me.

"I did nothing!" I shouted. A few people started to give me a "What the hell?" look. I laughed awkwardly. Then I spotted Julie.

"Hey Julie! How are you doing?" Her head shot up.

"O-oh hi Dan." Did she just give a nervous smile?

"Hey, what's wrong with Runo? She won't talk to me." She tensed for a bit.

"Well, I don't know why she won't talk to you, but I know it's your fault." _My fault?_ She gave a very threatening face.

"Julie, can you tell me where did Runo head off to?" I asked. She shook her head, turned around, and continued taking orders.

Now Julie is acting weird. Did a year really change them?

Just then, I remembered Marucho. I got to stop by his place. I started to sprint to his house.

Let me just say, he hasn't change a bit. His house was still huge. I walked in to be greeted by none other than Kato.

"Good day to you, Master Dan. How have you been?" He said. I gave a smile.

"I'm fine, Kato. Where's Marucho?" I asked.

"He's in his research lab." I quickly thanked him and headed off.

**10 minutes later**

I staggered forward. Man, I forgot how huge this house is.

"Dan, did you get lost…again?" Drago questioned as I stopped to take a break.

"I think I'm lost." I said. I opened the door next to me, and I saw Marucho talking with a bunch of his scientists.

"…YES! I found him!" I shouted with joy. Everyone turned at my direction. Oops. I scratch the back of my head.

"Dan?! Is that you?" Marucho exclaimed. I gave him my famous smile.

"Yep, and I'm back for good." We high five each other like the good old days.

"How about we go to the living room?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Thanks, guys take a break today," Marucho told his researchers. He led us to his living room, which hasn't changed a bit.

"Dan, did you go anything fun?" he asked. I grinned.

"I went everywhere, I guess. I never knew how many people know me. It's actually kind of cool." I replied. Then, a thought went through my head.

"Hey, Marucho, have you talked to Runo lately? She just ignored me earlier." Marucho raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is understandable, considering that you abandoned us when we threw you a party. Runo became depressed, and stopped talking to me. She still hangs out with Julie, but she has gone distant." He hung his head down.

Runo, depressed? She didn't look like it. She looked…angry about something.

"Hey, I have two tickets to a concert tonight. Want to come with me?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Uh, sure, Marucho. You don't have to give me those eyes. By the way, who is performing?" I back away a little.

"Hatsune Miku." He said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who is she?" Marucho fell to the floor anime-style.

"Who is she?! She's only the most famous singer in the world. Her voice is amazing!" Marucho started rambling on about her. Wow…the only other celebrity that's able to do that to him was Jewl.

"Okay, I think I get it. So, what time?" I asked. He put 7 fingers up, indicating it was at 7 o'clock.

"Thanks Marucho. Nice to see you again." I said as I took the ticket and left.

I glanced at it, showing a girl with neon blue hair, a gray school uniform with a blue tie, a black and blue short skirt, and black boots that covered nearly all of her legs. I scratched my head. I can see why Marucho would ramble about her. She was beautiful. I felt my face grow red, but I quickly shook it off.

But it felt like I know her. She looked so familiar to someone…

Who is it?

_And that's a wrap! I know what you thinking, "Is he that stupid?" In some cases, yes. This is one of them. I hope this story becomes popular. Tune in next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I'm back with another chapter of Runo's Alter Ego! Just what is Dan getting himself into? A lot of trouble, that's for sure. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Don't even bother me with the disclaimer. Look at chapter 1 for it.**_

**Runo's POV**

I hurried as my legs bought me to the studio downtown. It was called Vocaloid Production, and it is a recent one that was built.

I was lucky to be scouted. I didn't want to end working at my family's restaurant forever, no offense. When I first saw them, they were asking people to come and become a singer. My parents wanted me to apply, considering the fact that they know of my hobby, songwriting. When the people heard my song, they quickly gave me a contract. Since they were a new company back then, they were desperate to get someone on board. I agreed, but they had to follow my terms. You can probably guess what they were. Afterwords, I became an international idol. Concert after concert, I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

I sprinted to the recording studio, where my manager and sound person was talking about the sound for my next concert.

"Runo, you're late!" commented Kea. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I was held up by something." I replied. She gave a sad smile, as if she already knew, which she did.

Kea never would leave me alone without someone to keep an eye on me. That's why I introduced her to Julie. That way, I wouldn't look suspicious, and my manager knows everything.

"Look, Runo, I know this is going to be a hard concert for you, but we can do it." Kea tried to encourage me.

"Yes, let's do this!" I exclaimed. She smiled and went to get the lyrics for my new song.

"_This song will be the next big thing. I know it." _My thoughts and energy was on my concert, but my heart still hadn't recovered from the incident earlier. Curse you, Dan. Why did you have to come back now?

**6 hours later**

**Dan's POV**

Where is Marucho? He's running 10 minutes late, and it's about to start any minute.

Just then, a limo drove up to the entrance. The door opened, and Marucho stepped out.

I sweat dropped at this. "Uh…Marucho, you don't need to be that fancy, do you?" He nodded seriously.

"Of course. By the way, I have backstage passes for after the concert."

"Sweet, let's hurry." We ran inside, and quickly found our seats. _In the front row, how cool is that?_ The lights dimmed, and soon the floor opened up and Hatsune Miku took the stage.

I think I was staring. She looked amazing, and way better in person than on the ticket. The song she sang was "World is Mine." I never heard of it. But, what's funny was that it was in Japanese, but the lyrics got me hooked. Her voice was so...different, like a mixture of tech and a girl's voice. I felt my heart skip a beat when she spun. The whole crowd went crazy. She pointed her finger at the audience, and the room was filled with a high-voiced scream.

As she sang, I can't help but think, "Wow…she's totally rocking it. But why does she look familiar?" I caught her eyes and sadness coated it. An aura of depression was thin, but it was still there.

A few minutes later, the song ended. Everyone went crazy, cheering and jumping up from their seats. She bows and the concert continues.

**An hour later**

After the last song was sung, she waved at the audience. Then, for a second, she stared at me.

The world seems to slow down. What's going on? The only person to do that ever was...Runo. Oh, god, why am I thinking that now? Get out, stupid thoughts! However, that didn't work as both of their faces lingered in my mind. She turned and left the stage.

Marucho hovered in front of my face. "Hello? HELLO?! Dan!" I blinked twice, and then turned to my blond friend. "Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?" He sighed, "I said that we are going backstage now." My mouth shaped into an "O".

"Come on, let's meet her!" He dragged me out, me feeling like a rag doll.

Marucho rambled on about how excited he is and how this was the most important day of his life. I sweat dropped. Wow…talk about obsessed.

We arrived at her dressing room. A security guard asked for our tickets. I pulled out mine, but Marucho was looking for his.

"Where is it? I cannot lose it now." Then, he pulled out a ticket. "Yes!" he shouted, but once he gave it to the guy, he said, "Uh, sir, this is the wrong ticket. How did you get in here?" Marucho turned gray. Gloom marks appeared.

The guard dragged him out with him muttering, "This can't be. I was sure that I had it. No, Miku!" Rivers of tears poured from his eyes. I felt bad for him. He went through all of this, and he got kicked out.

I opened the door to find it empty. I took a seat on the couch and waited. A voice came a few minutes later.

"Is our lucky winner here?" asked the voice. The security guard shouted a yes. Then, Hatsune Miku came in with her signature outfit.

**Runo's POV**

Phew, that was the longest concert ever! But it felt great.

At the end of the concert, I thought I saw Dan. I shook my head. It can't be. Why would he go to a concert, much less this?

I walked into my dressing room, tired. I didn't bother removing my headphones. My headphones, by the way, can disguise my voice. It's pretty handy when it comes to hiding from the brawlers. All part of the Vocaloid's technology.

I had to say that I was impressed with the technology. It was totally different and unique, and it was a hit with the teens. A mix of tech and pop. Plus I sing in a different language. It adds to the uniqueness of the music, and the language hides my past. A win-win for all of us.

Just then, I remembered that I was to meet with some fan who won our contest. Great, more things to do.

I calmed my heart down. I heard the door open. I called to the security person, "Is our lucky winner here?" I heard a yes.

I stood and walked into the room to be face to face with Dan Kuso.

_Oh, snap. What's gonna happen next? Hope Runo gets through this. See you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chapter 3. This is going to get interesting. Expect some funny things in the next two chapters. School is a bummer, so this chapter took me a while. I would like to thank all of the reviewers who commented on this story. And now…next stop, Chapter 3.

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Disclaimer on the first chapter.**_

**Runo's POV**

Oh god, what am I going to do? Dan is sitting in front of me. I inwardly panicked.

Dan waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello, Miku? Are you there?" I blinked rapidly, snapping myself to reality.

"Oh yeah, just had a long concert. So tell me, what's your name?" I have to keep up with the charade, or else…

"My name is Dan, Dan Kuso. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, though it probably looked like it was forced. "It's nice to meet you too."

We sat there in complete silence for a minute. The tension was thick.

"Well, would you like an album? This is my first one, and it won't be released until next week." Dan nodded. I walked into my dressing room and forced my heartbeat down.

How could Dan win the contest? It's impossible. Maybe someone gave it to him. But who? And why would Dan accept? I highly doubt that he knows who Miku is.

I grabbed the CD with my signature on it. I headed out and handed it to Dan. "Here you go!" I said with a chirpy voice. He gladly accepts it.

"Well, it's very late. I'm sure you need your rest, Dan. Thanks for coming, and I hope you enjoy!" I said. I wanted him out of here, NOW. Before I left, he spoke up.

"Hey, do you think you can help me? I know that I'm wasting your time, but I need some advice. My friends are acting weird, and I don't know what's wrong." Dan sighed.

God, what to do? Even though I wanted to say no, he gave a look of utter depression. How am I going to say no?

"Okay." I sat down next to him.

"You see, I have a friend, Runo, who looks just like you for some odd reason, and she doesn't seem to be happy to see me. Julie, another friend, is acting like she's hiding something." He sighed. His face had the look of utter depression, but I didn't let it get to me. I patted his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened before that?" Even though I knew everything, I wanted to hear Dan's side of the story.

"You know about the Bakugan, right?" I nodded. His eyes widened a bit, but he continued. "Well, we finished saving the world. My friends told me that they were throwing me a party. But, I couldn't go, for… wow. I don't even know myself. I guess I needed to get away. So, I left on a boat. I guess I wanted people to take my spot as number one." I inwardly gasped. He did such a noble thing, but he still broke my heart.

"Well, it's understandable that she doesn't want to talk to you anymore. I guess you broke her. Breaking a promise…" I trailed off. What am I saying? Luckily, he didn't hear the last part. "She maybe wanted to tell you something, or maybe had a surprise for you. Whatever the case, you should find her and talk to her. Sort things out." Crap. Not again. What am I DOING?

"You think she will listen? She is really stubborn." I fought the urge to grow a tick mark. I am seriously going to get him one day. "But, I guess that's the way she is…" he mumbled something I couldn't hear. I leaned in closer.

He turned towards me and the world froze. My brain was cursing and swearing, but my heart was pounding in my chest. This is one of the reasons why I hate him so badly. He's always able to make me breathless, yet so angry at the same time. And what's worse, he's doing this without him noticing.

Our eyes stared at each other. Those brown eyes lost some of its shine and playfulness. Our closeness didn't help. If we were any closer, our lips would touch. I pushed that thought away. I can't let him get to me. I didn't know I had this kind of influence on him. Then, I thought, "_Serves him right." _I broke the, what it seems to be, an intimate atmosphere.

"You should go. Good luck." I left before I could do anything else. He stared at my back, not knowing what to do. I heard the door creak open and then close shut.

As soon as he was gone, I cried. For the first time in a year, I cried for him. I slid down the wall, and sobbed in my legs. My manager and Julie, dressed in a checked hat with her hair down and sunglasses, rushed in the room. Their smiles faded as they saw me.

Julie took her sunglasses off and embraced me. I sobbed harder. Why, why did you have to come back? After everything's fine and things are back to the way they were? Why? My mind and heart ached with me, but for different reasons.

_The next day 5:00 P.M_

"Runo!" I turned and saw Julie running to me. I smiled and greeted her back. "Hey, Runo. Guess what? Your concert was a huge success! They're thinking of maybe starting a tour." My eyes widened. "That's great news! Oh, I get to go to lots of places…" I stopped. The conversion back at the concert flashed in my mind. Soon, it was hard not to break down.

Julie patted my shoulder. "It's okay, Runo. You'll get over him. Just like before." She gave an encouraging smile, and I couldn't help but smile in return. "Thanks, Julie. Now if only Alice was here…" We both sighed. We haven't seen Alice in about 5 years. It's lonely and hard, since she is the one I go to for my problems.

"Well, want some ice cream?" I nodded eagerly. Julie grabbed my hand, and we ran off, smiling in the process.

**Dan's POV**

"Dan, you have one screwed up life." Drago hopped on my shoulder, probably smirking.

"Hey! Not my fault! Uh…I think." I put one of my fingers on my chin, thinking. Drago fell to the side.

"Well, you have to do something, right? I'm sure you don't want your friends to suddenly hate you." He said. I sighed. "You're right, but how? I think I screwed up big time." Drago gave a soft chuckle. "You think? Ha! I know for sure that you screwed up." I glared at him, "Why you…" I started chasing him when a flash of blue caught my eye.

Runo was walking with Julie hand in hand, smiling. Seeing her smile made me happy and sad. Happy because she looks her best when she smiles, and sad because I can't make her smile like that.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and fix your problems!" Drago gave a tiny shove, and I pretended to stumble before catching up to Runo.

"Runo!" I called. She turned and instantly, her smile turned into a snarl. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms, giving an annoyed look.

"Can we talk, please?" I reached out my hand, but she slapped it away. "There's nothing to talk about, Kuso. Go back and leave me alone." My heart cracked at my last name. The way she said it, it hurts. It took every will not to clutch my heart, but I'm not giving up.

"Excuse me, Julie." I grabbed Runo's hand and led her away from Julie.

**Normal POV**

Dan pulled Runo over to the center of the park. "Please, Runo. Can you hear me out?" He put his hands in praying mode and looked at Runo.

The blue-haired girl was still glaring at him. "Why should I? It's not like you care." Dan at that point looked desperate. "Why? Why are you acting this way?" The girl now fumed with anger.

"Why am I acting this way?! Really?! Are you blind?! You really think I would forgive you after what you done! Forget it!" She snatched her hand away from the boy.

Dan suddenly glared at her. "You know what?! Forget it! I'm trying to make things the way it was before, but you are just too stubborn. I don't know what I did wrong, but I know that I need to change that! However, you can forget it." His voice echoed into the sky.

"That's the way I want it! You are never there when I want you to be. You left me. You could at least let me come with you. I could be of some help." Runo's eyes started to flow with tears. Dan was taken back. He had screwed up, bad.

"Runo, I'm sorry. Please, I'll prove to you that I won't leave you." Dan outstretched his arms, as if beckoning Runo to come to him.

Runo shook her head. "No…you hurt me too many times. I can't…no I won't." Dan looked broken, but it didn't affect Runo. Rain started to fall.

She pointed her finger at Dan, like she would when she brawled all those years ago. "You are well known around the world, right? Not anymore. I swear that I will be more famous than you will ever be. I'll make the world forget about Dan Kuso, or even better, make him a villain! I will beat you at your own game!" She turned around and walked off, leaving Dan in the park, drenched. She smiled in satisfaction.

**Dan's POV**

What just happened? I was trying to fix my problems, and the next thing I knew, Runo declared a challenge. A challenge I knew she won't ever give up in. I fell to the ground, my hands clutching the ground.

What have I done? My impulsive side came up and ruined it. It's true that I don't know what's wrong with her, but now knowing, I feel like a fool for not noticing. Runo hates being useless. Why haven't I seen it earlier?

Drago landed on my shoulder. "Well, Daniel, it looks like you messed up, again." I ignored him. _"I left Runo? Fine, I'll show her that I care about her. I'll show her that I will never leave her again." _I stood up. I touched my face, and my hand came back with something wet. I didn't realize that I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and put my confident smile.

"_Don't worry, Runo. I will get you back." _

And cut! How about that? Do you think Runo will achieve that task? We'll see. Tune in next time, and see who appears next. *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter of Runo's Alter Ego. School is almost out and it's a great time to get these uploaded. Anyway, let's recap.

_**Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter if you hadn't seen it.**_

_Last time on Runo's Alter Ego_

**Third Person POV**

Runo pointed her finger at Dan, like she would when she brawled all those years ago. "You are well known around the world, right? Not anymore. I swear that I will be more famous than you will ever be. I'll make the world forget about Dan Kuso, or even better, make him a villain! I will beat you at your own game!" She turned around and walked off, leaving Dan in the park, drenched. She smiled in satisfaction.

_Now…_

**Runo's POV**

I didn't realize what I did until he was out of my sight. As soon as I couldn't see him, I broke down. What just happened? I couldn't remember what went on just a couple minutes ago. I sobbed into my hands. What am I going to do? That wasn't even me back there…it was someone else. I was watching how I proclaimed the challenge. I never wanted that…it's like someone was controlling me.

Julie found me kneeling on the floor. I was in shock. I really said that? Julie patted my back and said sweet nothings into my ear, but there was no hope for me.

Just then, a thought came into my head. There's a voice, my voice, only in a much darker tone. "_So what? You have him where you want him, begging for you. It's time to give him some payback." _My eyes widen. The voice probably was smirking. "_Oh, dear Runo. Isn't this what you wanted? This is the perfect opportunity to show how much you have changed. Let him be the helpless one." _As "she" spoke, I found myself giving in. It was soothing, tempting. But still, I'm fighting a hopeless battle.

"She" must have been listening because she spoke, "_Fine. Seeing how you're still resisting, it's time for me to take over." _Suddenly, my head pounded. I thought to her, "_You did this. You made me say that." _"She" chuckled. "_But my dear, I know you wanted to say that. I just gave you the boast of confidence. After all, we made a deal. Or did you forget?" _My eyes widen. Oh God, I did make THAT deal with her. "She" smirked. "_Yes, now that you remember, I suggest you keep it up and play along. After all, you will finally be getting the revenge you desire."_

I stood, Julie falling to the ground in shock. A smirk appeared on my face.

"_That's right. Who cares? As long as I give him the thanks he deserves." _I turned to Julie. "Come on, we have something important to do tomorrow." She nodded and demanded that I give all of the details. I smiled, knowing that this would be sweet, sweet revenge.

_**The Next Day**_

**Dan's POV**

_Darkness. That's all I see. I keep walking. Then, a flash of blue appeared. I walk closer, and saw a horrid sight. Runo was chained, blindfolded. She silently screamed, and tears fell from her. I ran and tried to free her, but a dark aura surrounded her. She raised her head, her eyes now a dark purple color. _

"_Dan Kuso, you made this girl, Runo, like this. There's nothing you can do to save her. As long as she has this hatred of you, she is mine. Try to defeat me. Know though, my strength comes from her hate. And she…well let's just say that it's not going to be easy to get her to forgive you." "Runo" laughed. _

_I growled. "I know I made a mistake, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to save her." _"_Runo" smiled, "Well then, bring it on." Runo screamed. I tried to hug her, but the dark aura flared. It burned me, but I didn't pull away. "Runo…Runo…Runo!"_

"RUNO!" I gasped and panted. Sweat was all over me.

"Dan! Are you alright?" Drago flew to my side. I turned to him, "Yeah, I'm fine." However, on the inside, I was panicking. "_What kind of dream was that? No…it's not a dream. It's a challenge." _

"Drago, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make things the way it was before." Drago perched on my shoulder. "Good for you, Dan. Now then, let's get your girl." I nodded, and then processed to head out the door.

"Dan, wait! You're in your pajamas!" I turned and looked down. Drago sweat dropped, and I gave a sheepish smile.

_**Later that day**_

"Drago, that was a great battle, don't you think?" Drago and I was walking down the river, recalling the last brawl we were in. Drago sighed. "Yes, it was, but you were completely diverted from what you were supposed to do."

I put my hand behind my head. "I couldn't help it." Drago grew a tick mark. "Dan! This is why Runo hates you. You would never last in a relationship." I frowned. _"He's right…" _I lowered my head.

Drago immediately felt guilty. "Look, Dan, I'm sorry…" I cut him off, "You're right. You don't have to apologize." I stared at the river. I remembered the first time I ever saw Runo fight. That determination could easily match mine. That was the first thing that stuck to me. That was the first thing that I loved about her…

I gritted my teeth. Whoever was in my dream better be ready, because I'm going to get them for using Runo.

I turned my head and saw Runo walking, staring at a folder. Drago jumped out of sight. I looked closer, and found that she is lip-singing.

Lip-singing? Why would she be doing that?

"Runo! What cha doing?" I called. She turned and immediately a frown appeared on her face. "What do you want, Kuso?" The last name again. It hurts.

"I was wondering…umm…" Come on, Dan, think. "Uh…I was wondering if you like to catch a movie or go eat something together?" I flashed a hopeful smile.

She scoffed. "Too busy." Then, she walked away, once again staring at the folder in her hands.

That left me feeling rejected. That was the shortest conversion I ever had with Runo. Drago flew out and landed on the shoulder. "So how did it go?"

"Just horrible." I replied.

**Runo's POV**

I can't believe that guy. He just never quits.

I stared at the music that given to me. This song seems strange. And the lyrics…how odd. They look familiar…

"RUNO!" I turned, expecting to be Dan. "What do you…?" I cut myself off when I saw Julie running to me.

"Runo! There's a problem!" I immediately became alert. "What is it?" Julie took a deep breath. "I overheard Dan talking to Drago, and now they're heading to Marucho's house!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And how is this," I gave her an annoyed look, "a problem?" I asked. She stared at me. "Well…"

_**Few minutes ago**_

Julie walked by the riverside, enjoying how nice the wind feels. A "Just horrible" caught her attention. Dan was sitting, talking to Drago. Julie stopped and started to eavesdrop on their conversion.

"Drago, I don't know what to do. She won't give her a chance." Drago gave a tsk. "How ironic, considering the fact that you did the same thing."

Dan hung his head down. "I know, I know. I made a horrible mistake. But how can I fix it if I can't even be with her?" Drago sighed.

"You humans are so stubborn." Drago stated. Dan turned to Drago. "I know we are, but it's a good thing, too." Dan stood. "Let's go to Marucho. I heard he is still trying to get tickets to a Hatsune Miku concert. Maybe I can get one, too." Drago at first raised an eyebrow, wondering how to react to the change of the subject. But then, Drago grew a little tick mark, obviously trying to calm down his anger at Dan's stupidity.

"And why would you like one of those tickets?" Dan glazed at the river. "There's something about Miku that caught my attention. She looks just like Runo. Does Runo have a twin?" Drago sweat drop at the question.

"Really? Is that it?" Dan turned to look at Drago. "What do you mean?" Drago replied, "I see the way you look at her. It's the same look as when you see Runo when you guys were still together."

Dan widens his eyes. "What? That can't be true. I still love Runo. It's just that…" Dan stopped; the full knowledge of Drago's comment came knocking on his face.

"Oh, no…"

Julie paled. This was not good for both Runo and Miku.

_**Present time**_

**Third Person POV**

Runo turned the same white color as Julie when she found out. _Dan likes both me and Miku. Both sides of me…_

Runo turned to Julie. "I have to go back to the studio. I'm going to have a chat with Kea."

Julie nodded and watched as Runo headed off. She felt torn between keeping Runo's secrets from Dan and wanting the two to make up. Julie clutched her head and shook it, not knowing what to do.

"_No, I will wait a little longer. When things get out of hand, then I will tell Dan everything." _Julie spun on her heel and left.

_Over with Dan_

"Phew…made it." Dan wiped his forehead, tired from his quick sprint to the blond, still short friend of his. As Dan entered the building, he saw Mira in the entrance.

"Mira, is Marucho here?" Said girl looks up and nodded. "He's somewhere in this place. I heard him talking about winning tickets…" She never finished her sentence, for Dan already ran off.

_**10 minutes later**_

Dan finally arrived at Marucho's lab. Now, he's having a chat with him, regarding the tickets he won…again.

"Dan, are you saying that Miku has you hooked? I knew you would like her." Marucho smiled like a Cheshire cat. Dan sweat drop.

"Well, I guess…but doesn't Runo look a lot like Miku? I mean same hair and same eyes…" Marucho shook his head.

"Maybe they do, but they're completely different in terms of personality. Can you imagine Runo singing?" An image of earlier flashed through Dan's head.

"Well, I saw Runo earlier lip-singing…" Marucho raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Hmm…that doesn't change anything. Miku looks more polite and calm." Dan shrugged. "I guess…" The blond boy changed the subject.

"So, you want the extra ticket I got, right?" Dan nodded. Marucho continued, "In that case, it couldn't hurt to give it to you." He handed over the ticket.

Dan smiled with victory. "Yes!" he shouted. Drago finally made his appearance. "Tsk, distracted again, Daniel." Dan gave a sheepish smile. Marucho tilted his head in confusion.

"Distracted? Was there something you were supposed to do?" Dan gave another smile. "Well, I was supposed to find Runo and explain to her about me leaving, but uh…I got sidetracked." Drago would have slapped his forehead by now.

"Is there ever going to be a time where you took your problems to heart?" Drago asked with a "huff." Dan looked down, touchy about the subject. "Drago, I'm honestly trying, but she just won't listen. How am I going to convince her?" Marucho sat there, trying to come up with a way to comfort him.

It was silent for a moment. Dan hung his head down, while Drago brainstormed some ideas.

Finally, Marucho spoke, "You know, I keep seeing Runo head over to this building called the Vocaloid Productions." Dan's head shot straight up. "Marucho, can you search up some information?" His blond friend nodded and a screen popped up in front of him. He typed some things in, and immediately smiled.

"Well, it says here that this company started 6 months ago. Its first debut was a vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. They specialize in mixing human voices with technology. Since Miku, they had major success in Len, Kaito, and Rin. They are thinking of bringing out yet another person, Luka." Dan stared at the screen that displayed various people on stage, with most of them featuring Miku.

"Wait…if Miku looks like Runo, and Runo goes to this company, then…" Marucho's eyes widen. "No, that's not true. It might be a coincidence. Maybe Runo works there as an intern." Dan shook his head.

"No, that can't be. It's too much of a coincidence. I'm going to investigate." Dan rose from his seat. Marucho looked at him, obviously trying to make his decision.

"Alright, I'll come with you. But only to prove you wrong." Dan raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you like to prove me wrong?"

"So that I know that I'm not fawning over Runo. She scares me." Dan gave a smile, probably agreeing with him. "Well, we should probably meet up later tomorrow. I'll catch ya later." Dan rushed out the room and didn't notice a figure hiding in a corner.

"_Oh no you don't. You are not discovering Runo's secret just yet. You will not ruin it for her." _ The shadowed figure rushed off; its destination, Runo Misaki.

_And done! Whew, this story is getting popular. Too bad it's not in a well-known area of fanfiction. Anyway, read and review. Tune in next time to see Dan's (failed) attempt to prove Miku's identity._


End file.
